Forum:Which star sign/troll are you?
Wich troll are you or what star sign r u if u dont know what troll you are tell me ur star sign and ill tell wich troll u are ... im libra aka terezi Seanathon20 April 7, 2012 :First, why do you want to know? :Second, we don't use blogs here anymore. Per Ankh April 7, 2012 :Spell check. Also Aries AKA Aradia. Also it is zodiac not star sign. I think Per said he was Gemini on his page to but I am not so sure. Chezrush April 7, 2012 ::yes, Chez I am a Gemini. Per Ankh April 7, 2012 ::Oh. Sweet. Chezrush April 7, 2012 ::Although I don't use Sollux as my actual patron; since I made Ventus. Per Ankh April 7, 2012 ::Same here. In fact, if I wanted too I could make 12 new trolls. But that seems lame. Chezrush April 7, 2012 ::Yeah, I only made three others for Ventus' session, but I never bothered to give them ID's. Per Ankh April 7, 2012 ::I made 8. Chezrush April 7, 2012 ::Cool! Per Ankh April 7, 2012 ::And they are all of the canon all of it. If I want to I might make page for them. If I'm bored enough for it. =B Chezrush April 8, 2012 ::Have fun! Per Ankh April 8, 2012 ::Too bad I had all of my trolls on the computer that broke :T I need to get that plug soon. Homestuck Hotshot 03:05, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :I'm an Aquarius but in quizzes i've had Terezi twice Gamzee once and Tavros once ^.^ the Terezi saying i'm bubbly and all that the Gamzee saying i'm laid back and pretty much crazy >_< (which i am actually both of these <_> ) and Tavros saying i'm like shy and confined to a small group of close friends and I tend to stay bottled up. Which scarily i do actually keep my feeling bottled up... ALWAYS XD like it hurts like hell for me to pluck up the courage to talk to someone cause i'm scared they'll laugh at me... which Tavros is kinda like that >_< but i'm really nothing like Eridan who is of my Starsign cause he always gets pissed off and fights people i sometimes get pissed off and hardly ever fight and anyway i'm weak for fighting i have computer hands i am the brain not the brawn ^.^ but i'm also the humour XD i'm always joking around and i do get a bit annoyed when my friends take me seriously. I dont know anyone my age who is like me my other friend is a Scorpio but she is not like Vriska. well hardly she gets pissed off at the smallest things XD but shes not the type to double cross or backstab she is nothing like a blue blood. I think i'm like Gamzee more than Terezi but the tests don't follow that XD because i'm crazy and out jumping but then Terezi is crazy too. HAHA! this is becoming halarious! Dragonmonkey84 April 9, 2012 ::I did that quiz. I got Dave. Chezrush April 9, 2012 :I think he meant date zodiac not a internet quiz. Chezrush April 9, 2012